


Trust this

by Oo_Faith_oO



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: A little angst, Bath Time, Coda to 2x20, Emotions, Feels, M/M, deep thoughts, i guess, reassurance, so many feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 09:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12032715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oo_Faith_oO/pseuds/Oo_Faith_oO
Summary: Coda to 2x20, I think our babies needed to talk a little more and just be together before they're really okay again.





	Trust this

**Author's Note:**

> I have 2-3 chapters planned, depending on how you like this.  
> Enjoy! :)

“What do you say we get out of here…?” Magnus’ eyes were gleaming and Alec felt the familiar heat creeping beneath his skin at the suggestion in the warlock’s voice.

“Yes” he smiled breathless and suddenly so excited to be able to be so close and playful with Magnus again.

  
As they walked they fell into the familiar pattern they got used to when things were good, hand in hand, walking close, their steps matching. They weren’t in a hurry despite having been away from each other for what felt like longer than it actually was. The heat was definitely there, they traded heated glances and shy smiles all the way to the loft. No words were spoken, they would have been superfluous, enough had been said. Words were just in the way now. But walking helped them settle down, realize that all was right between them again. The warmth of being close a welcome home for them both.

  
They reached the loft and got in the elevator. The air suddenly became charged, and it got all of Alec’s control not to push Magnus against the wall and kiss him. Magnus squeezed his hand, he was probably feeling the heat too. Finally the elevator dinged and they were in the hallway. The last time he was here Magnus had shut the door in his face, Alec couldn’t help but freeze a little bit thinking about Magnus’ cold tone as he called him “Shadowhunter”, something he hadn’t done for a very long time. Magnus noticed and searched Alec’s face for a moment.

  
“everything ok?” He asked, worry in his tone as he opened the door. The wards recognizing them and sizzling open for them. The door closed by itself behind them and they stood in the entryway. Magnus turned to Alec who had stopped.

  
“yeah… it’s just… last time I was here you were so angry with me. I just wanna make sure there’s no more of that between us.” Alec said, his tone open and a little emotional.

  
“Alexander, I wasn’t angry at you specifically. Sure, I was hurt, I thought you didn’t trust me enough to tell me about the sword, but most of all I was angry at the situation we were forced into. We both have great responsibilities now, we just have to remember that we also have a responsibility to us and what we have."

  
Alec bowed his head to the heaviness in Magnus words. He was right of course, and Alec was afraid that that was going to hurt them irreparably at some point. Magnus noticed his stance and took both Alec’s hands in his.

  
“I’m not saying it’s going to be easy, and probably we’ll end up arguing and fighting again over it. But as you said, we always find a way back to each other. Let’s trust that no matter what happens next, we’ll always do.”

  
“Magnus, I’m trying.” He breathed and looked Magnus straight in the eyes, trying to convey how much he meant that. “You know I’m new at this, and I’m just afraid that I’ll make another mistake, one you can’t forgive.”

  
They looked at each other, their feelings clear on their faces. Alec felt naked and exposed, right there in the hallway. He was afraid of being that vulnerable, but this was Magnus. He knew him, he would understand what he was trying to say.

  
“I know you are. Trust that, trust _this_.” Magnus said, bringing their hands up to their chests and walking closer. Their foreheads touched and they took a moment to just _breathe_ , sharing the same air. Then Alec nodded smiling despite his worries.

  
To love was to open himself to heartbreak, he had always heard that, but never experienced it himself. And now that he had, he realized, he would risk it all again for just a moment of this. And that realization calmed his fears, they were always going to be there, but he wasn’t alone in this, and he trusted Magnus with his everything, so why not this?

  
“I missed this.” Alec whispered pushing his worries aside, he closed his eyes and relished the closeness. Being able to share his fears so openly and not have them mocked as they would be by his fellow shadowhunters was still so new to him. And so wonderful.

  
“Me too.” Magnus answered, his voice low as he too breathed in the small space between their bodies. “What do you say we leave our worries out the door at least for tonight?”

  
“Yeah, we deserve a break. You still need to recover all the way… how about that bath?” Alec asked lightening the mood. They separated, but kept holding hands.

  
“I like how you think. I’ll open a bottle of wine, you start the bath. I’m assuming you’ll join me?” Magnus asked with a smile and a hint of mischief in his eyes.

  
Alec smiled “oh definitely.” He pulled Magnus closer by the hand he was still holding and kissed him slow, he didn’t push for more, it was just their lips gliding for a while until Magnus chuckled.

“Go!” he laughed pushing Alec away.

  
Once in the bathroom Alec smiled to himself and the insane amount of bottles. Magnus will decide which ones to use, he pondered as he turned the water on. As the bathtub filled he took off his jacket and shirt and hanged them behind the door, put his shoes underneath the sink and surveyed his bruises picking up the ointment Magnus had prepared for him a while back to make them heal quicker. He then stopped and smiled at himself for how natural and familiar these actions felt. He hadn’t been doing them for long, but still it felt so right to undress and just make himself at home.

  
The last few days back at the Institute felt so weird after having slept at Magnus’ for so long. The bed had felt so hard and cold and the small bathroom so rough and basic after getting used to Magnus’.

  
It was like this that Magnus found him, in only his trousers, smiling fondly at the bottle of ointment he had prepared for him. As always his beauty made him stop in his tracks, no matter how many times he had found him half naked in his bathroom, it always brought him joy seeing the warrior unguarded in the midst of such a domestic action.

  
“You should put that on after the bath. I don’t like the look of that bruise on your back.” Magnus said entering the bathroom. He put the wine and the glasses on the little table next to the bathtub and touched the huge bruise on Alec’s lower back. Alec shivered at the touch.

  
“Yeah I know but it looks worse than it feels, I used an iratze before the party but I’m afraid it’ll take a while to heal. Damn forsaken.” He took out his stele and activated the iratze one more time. He exhaled in relief as the rune took the ache away.

  
Magnus hummed in agreement and noticed Alec hadn’t put any soap in the water, poor boy probably had no idea which bottle to use. He smiled fondly and poured generously his favourite soap in the water, the scent of sandalwood filled the air. Then went back to the bedroom to undress.

  
Alec took off the rest of his clothes and got into the tub, the water almost too hot. He laid back and closed his eyes, soaking in the bath was something he had done only one another time in his entire life with Magnus after their first time together, Magnus has suggested it to soothe certain aches he knew Alec must have had after having sex for the first time. Alec would have just used an iratze but Magnus insisted, and he was right, as always, he had needed the closeness after having being intimate with someone for the first time, he didn’t realize it until after. Magnus had had taken care of him every step of the way so he had the best experience possible.

  
“Isn’t that an enticing picture…” Magnus said walking back in the bathroom with only his silk boxers.  
Alec startled and blushed furiously. He still wasn’t used to compliments but Magnus loved seeing his cheeks turn pink. He took his boxers off and climbed in nestling in between Alec’s long legs. Alec’s arms immediately encircled him and their hands intertwined on Magnus stomach. Magnus laid back and savored the feeling of Alec’s strong chest on his back and his archer’s arms around him.

  
The heat between them a low buzz that didn’t stop them from relaxing for now, confident in the knowledge that they had all the time in the world. Magnus picked up one of his plush sponges and dunked in the water starting to lather Alec’s arms with soap.

  
“It smells like you…” Alec breathed out, his eyes closed.

  
Magnus chuckled at Alec’s blissed out tone. “I know” Magnus turned in the tub and the water swirled around him. Alec chuckled as water splashed on his chest and Magnus couldn’t help but look at him and smile back, the shadowhunter seldom laughed and it was a wonder every single time Magnus had the privilege to see it and marvel at the beauty of his Alexander. He cherished these quite moments when they could just _be_ in the stillness of his loft.

  
They washed each other for a while exchanging the sponge between them. Then Alec caught a glimpse of Magnus dark eyes.

  
“Why don’t you drop the glamour on your eyes, you’re not supposed to be using magic for a while and I’m the only one here.” Alec suggested, he loved Magnus’ cat eyes and he really should be resting. But Magnus didn’t drop it and kept his eyes downcast.

  
“You’re right, I guess it’s just habit.” He murmured as he kept washing Alec’s chest, his movements repetitive, as his mind was elsewhere.

  
Alec stopped his hand and nudged Magnus’ face up with a finger. “Show me your eyes… please.” Alec asked in a whisper. He had always seen Magnus’ glamour as a wall he put up with everyone else around him. It bothered him that he thought he had to do that around him too. Magnus searched his face and apparently found what he was looking for because he closed his eyes for a moment, when he reopened them they were yellow. “There you are…” he whispered caressing the underside of his right eye with his thumb, wonder in his voice. Magnus had chosen to let him in one more time, Alec smiled as his chest swelled with joy.

  
Magnus smiled back, still amazed at the shadowhunter who looked at his warlock mark with such delight, as if those eyes didn’t remind him of the demon in him. Magnus couldn’t handle the stare any longer and kissed him, the water splashing around them at the sudden movement. They didn’t care, they laughed and kept kissing, Magnus moving into Alec’s lap, his arms encircling the shadowhunter’s neck to bring him closer, his legs framing his upper body.

  
It was a slow languid kissing, their bodies close and ready for more but they weren’t in a rush, seeming content with just being in each other arms, breathing the same air and enjoying the closeness, both of them starved for it despite not having been without it long.

  
“By the Angel, how I’ve missed you.” Alec whispered breaking the silence. There, in the small space between their bodies he wasn’t afraid to be vulnerable, to show Magnus just how much his absence had rubbed at him, leaving him raw and exposed.

  
Magnus marveled and how honest Alec’s eyes were, so open and sad, almost watery. He caressed his hair scratching at his scalp lightly making the shadowhunter shiver. “I’m here, Alexander. I’m not going anywhere.”

  
Alec closed his eyes at the sensation, letting himself believe it. Trying to trust this feeling again. Hoping to the Angel he didn’t have to feel the emptiness again. Alec nodded while Magnus kept caressing his hair comforting him.  
At least Alec knew Magnus meant it as a comforting gesture, and it was at first, but the shivers that kept washing over his body seem to arouse him even more. “I need you” he said in a low voice, trying to convey just how much.

  
“I need you too.” Magnus answered, “I think we’re clean enough now.”

  
He started to get up but Alec stopped him “you’re supposed to be resting, though.”

  
“I need you more.” Magnus reassured him, and the hungry look in his eyes convinced Alec who got up after him.  
They toweled each other dry while kissing, getting frenzied and heated, until Magnus pushed Alec into the bedroom and they fell into bed. They both laughed and Alec stopped, looking up at Magnus.

  
Time froze as he stared at Magnus’ beautiful smile, the wrinkles around his eyes that shone with happiness, his eyeliner a little smudged from the heat of the bath. Alec couldn’t help himself and with the back of his hand brushed Magnus’ cheek, and in that moment he felt lost. Completely lost in those yellow eyes, in his smile, in the curve of his lips that were a little reddened and puffy from their kisses. It was in those moments that he had a hard time believing Magnus was his, that he could touch him and tell him he loved him.

  
These days apart had been a wake up call, not that he had ever took Magnus for granted, but this had been a reminder, to always take the time to enjoy his company and the freedom he felt with him. Because in their world you never knew, something could happen and take it all away.

  
“Darling, what it is?” Magnus brought him out of his thoughts “you’re staring.”

  
“I love you so much” Alec whispered, his voice broken.

  
Magnus smiled a little smile, he knew there was so much more going on, but he didn’t push he just answered back, as he always did. “I love you too, so much.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a beta, so all mistakes are mine. English is not my first language so please point out if something is wrong, or feels off.
> 
> Leave a comment, let me know what you think. :)


End file.
